ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorcan's Legacy/Transcript
Opening (Theme song) (A title card “Guest staring: DC Super Hero Girls”) Shaggy (voice): '''Today, Scooby and the gang meets the DC Super Hero Girls. The Argument (The Mystery Inc. gang were sitting in the bleachers) '''Fred: What's the matter Shaggy? You haven't mention food, since we got here. Shaggy: Yes, I know. It's Lorcan's death. I can't get it out of my mind. Fred: I understand how you feel. Shaggy: It's our fault, we didn't save him! Daphne: What do you mean?! You and Scooby, keep meeting the Darcy Triplets a secret from us in the first place! Scooby: We only did it cause they told us not to tell you guys about them! Velma: If you tell us who they were earlier we've could have saved him! (Then they begin to argue, until Fred stops the fight) Fred: Hey, hey, hey! That's enough you guys! I think we should put our relationships to the test. Shaggy: Right, we can forget about what happened to Lorcan for once. Daphne and Velma: Agreed. (Then they split in their separate ways) (Cut to the DC Super Hero Girls) (Harley Quinn is looking around town with Wonder Woman, until she sees Shaggy) Harley: '''Hiya, Shaggy. Long time no see. '''Wonder Woman: Hi you two. Shaggy: Hi. Wonder Woman: '''Why're you down? '''Shaggy: '''You didn't know? Lorcan died two weeks ago. He died from that death trap. '''Wonder Woman: '''Oh, i'm so sorry. He was a great friend. '''Shaggy: '''Wait, you barely know the Darcy Triplets? '''Harley: '''Yeah! They are our good friends and supporting allies, and Ellie, she's such a good clown girl, just like me! But, Lorcan is the greatest one of all. '''Shaggy: I know. Wonder Woman: '''Come to think of it, I have piece of his hair, how about this? I'll tell Batgirl to find out the truth of Lorcan. He didn't tell us the secret truth of him before he died. '''Shaggy: '''Okay, Lorcan's truth must come out. '''Wonder Woman: '''Come to Superhero High in Metropolis later and go to Batgirl's cave. The truth will be ready. '''Shaggy: '''Okay. At Super Hero High The Demon Girls rises TBA The Mystery Inc break up (Cut back to DC Super Hero girls and Mystery Inc.) '''Harley Quinn: I think we've gave them the slip. Shaggy: We sure did. Fred: What now? Batgirl: The demon girls almost caught us into their web. Shaggy: If Lorcan were here and not died, he would save us from- Velma: Don't ever mention Lorcan's death to me! I've already feel bad about already! (Then Shaggy punches Velma in the face, in anger) Shaggy: I know that! If I saved him from that death portal, he would still be alive! Daphne: '''But that doesn't change anything! Sure Lorcan died but, just calm down, shaggy. '''Shaggy: '''I can't! Lorcan's death is driving me crazy! '''Velma: '''Well stop! '''Shaggy: '''You know what, Velma? '''Velma: '''What?! '''Shaggy: I quit! (Fred, Daphne and Velma was shocked that Shaggy's quitting and walked away) Poison Ivy: Okay, that was harsh. Scooby: I quit too. (Catches up with Shaggy) Fred: Scooby, Shaggy! You can't just- Daphne: Same here! I quit! Velma: Me too! Fred: But we can't quit, we're friends! Friends don't quit on each other! Velma: Forget it Fred! Mystery Inc is finished! We can't argue any more! Lorcan's dead and now this! I'm outta here! Fred: But... (Sighs) (Then Fred walks off sadly, with the Super Hero girls watching) Katana: What shall we do now? Batgirl: Harley, Supergirl, and I we'll catch up with Shaggy and Scooby. The rest will go with Fred, some go with the girls try to get the guys to be back together again and put Mystery Inc back in business. Bumble Bee: Got it. (They split with the rest of the gang) Demon Girl #1: Well, this plan really worked after all. Demon Girl #2: And now all we need to do is to capture them. (They start laughing, evilly) (Cut to Shaggy and Scooby) Shaggy: 'Like that's it, Scoob, for now on, we are on our own. '''Scooby: '''Yeah. (Harley, Supergirl, and Batgirl sees them and walk towards them) '''Batgirl: ' There you are. You all right? '''Shaggy: '''We're fine. '''Batgirl: '''Tell me, what happened to Lorcan, two weeks ago? '''Harley: '''Didn't you hear? He died! Wondie asked me to deliver the piece of his hair to unlock his hidden secret and origin. '''Batgirl: '''His DNA. Don't worry, i'll give you guys a call to come to my cave and then the secrets. '''Shaggy: Okay. Batgirl discovers the truth of Lorcan (Shaggy and Scooby arrived at Batgirl's cave, she's finding out the truth of Lorcan Darcy but then, she discovered it) Batgirl: '''Boys, it's time for the truth. (Batgirl pressed enter but then the truth of Lorcan is revealed, Lorcan is actually Cillian Darcy of the second dimension) '''Shaggy: '''Lorcan's look exactly like Cillian. '''Batgirl: '''Look at this article, 16 years old, Cillian Darcy of the second dimension killed himself after the demons were released by the group called Gothic Warriors, according to his personality, Lorcan has a lonely childhood who doesn't have any friends. '''Shaggy: '''Oh my gosh, Lorcan has no friends in the second world? But he was a nice guy. '''Batgirl: '''His DNA was the same but, according to both of their memories, if Lorcan's memories fused with his body, his powers will come back besides his immortality and his body has powers which means Lorcan will have them. '''Scooby: '''Rhat kind? '''Batgirl: '''Cillian of the parallel dimension's powers are mystic and magic powers, Lorcan's powers are telekinesis and have the purple man's powers, so if Lorcan becames Cillian again, he'll able to redeem himself. '''Supergirl: '''Just then before Cillian was in a coma, His older brother Jack has gone mad with power and gone evil before he plots for world domination. His world domination. '''Shaggy: '''What do you mean? '''Supergirl: '''Look at his future. It's the future where Jack took over the world. (Batgirl looked at Cillian's future. The dimension is took over by Jack and his army of Robots and Zombies) '''Shaggy: '''You're right. We need to warn the parallel Cillian. '''Batgirl: '''We can't, he doesn't know who we are anymore. '''Harley: '''Look at the article! '''Shaggy: '''What is it? (Batgirl looks up the article and discovers a quest Lorcan's doing) '''Shaggy: '''Lorcan's on a quest to find the missing Darcy Kids? In the second dimension? '''Batgirl: '''So that's why that death portal leads to! He's going back there to find the two missing Darcy Kids. '''Supergirl: '''Lorcan Darcy's questioning his sexuality?! '''Batgirl: '''What? He's what? '''Shaggy: '''What do you mean? The Ghost of Lorcan Darcy (Fred returns to the New Royale City's Cemetery to see Lorcan's grave, he sees Lorcan as a ghost) '''Fred: '''Hey Lorcan, I know it's been two weeks but I want to know, why didn't you tell us? '''Lorcan's Ghost: '''Because, I was afraid that you're angry. '''Fred: '''Lorcan, i'm not. I heard you were a comedian. '''Lorcan's Ghost: '''Here, give me a paper and I'll write you a joke to cheer Shaggy and Scooby up. (Fred gives Lorcan a paper to write his final joke. After he's done, Fred give it a look and laugh) '''Lorcan's Ghost: '''Before you give it to them. I like to tell you my name. I am Cillian Darcy of the second dimension. I was the rudest person ever and now, this dimension turn me into a funniest person ever, i'm such a clown. Thank you Fred. and It's very nice to have a friend. I will begin to remember moments of my past. And those memories are real. Thank you. '''Fred: '''You're welcome. (Fred walked away with Lorcan's final joke) Mystery Inc. gets back to together TBA Capture the Demon Girls '''Shaggy: Okay, I know we had our doubts before. But we need a plan to catch the demons. The Demon Girls revealed Batgirl: Time to see who they really are? (She and Fred unmasked the Demon Girls, revealing to be Lena Luthor and Double Dare Twins) The gang: Lena Luthor and Double Dare Twins? Shaggy: Like who know. Lena: '''That's right! I wanted revenge on you, Mystery Inc, sure Lorcan Darcy died, but he is NOT a hero! It took me months to get my revenge, but once when we found out about Lorcan's past, I revived Alexander Senior andwas responsible for opening that death portal. '''Aliki: We made the suits to become the Demon Girls, but once after Alexander Senior's revival from the dead, we gave him a million dollars and buy that carnival. We hired the actors as the evil carnies to drive him mad for revenge, and then we also founded out that Lorcan was a serial killer. Margot: Once we made the fake article of Lorcan as a serial killer years ago, we made it up and you five felt for it. And we were got away if it weren't for you meddling kids! Lena: And also i use the red krypton-mite to make everyone rude and make Cillian and Lilly betray Lorcan as a brother, and a friend. All of this became my ultimate revenge plot! And i would've got revenge if it weren't for you Meddling Kids! Velma: '''Just one question, what else you also had in your plan? '''Aliki: We also had a plan to split you up. Ending (The gang and the DC Superhero Girls sees Lena and the Double Dare Twins drive off in the police car) Fred: '''Shaggy, Scooby, I have something if you wanna see. It's a joke. '''Shaggy: '''A Joke? '''Fred: '''Yeah. See, there were two guys locked in a lunatic asylum and one night, one night they decided they didn't like that anymore. They decided to escape. So, they made it up to the roof and there, just across this narrow gap, they see rooftops, stretching across town, stretching to freedom. Now, the first guy, he jumps right across, no problem. But his friend, no way, he's afraid of falling. So, the first guy, he has an idea. He says, "Hey, I got this flashlight with me. I'll shine it across the gap between the buildings "and you can walk across the beam and join me." But the second guy says, "What do you think I am, crazy? "You'll just turn it off when I'm halfway across." (Shaggy and Scooby start laughing at Lorcan's final joke) '''Shaggy: '''Now that's a joke. '''Fred: '''I've found it at Lorcan's grave. It was his one last joke. He also wants you two not to give up. '''Shaggy: '''I won't give up. I'll make Lorcan aka Cillian proud. '''Daphne and Velma: '''Lorcan's real name is Cillian? '''Fred: '''He's Cillian Darcy of the second dimension. '''Velma: Who knew. Shaggy: I do. Scooby: Me too. Harley Quinn: We never knew that till just now. '''Supergirl: '''You see, Lorcan has problems of his own. '''Batgirl: '''You see, It's his sexuality. '''Velma: '''Oh, he has problem with being straight? '''Batgirl: '''I think so, yeah. (The Mystery Inc later shocked) '''Daphne: '''Lorcan's...? '''Wonder Woman: '''We think he's gay.